My Fabulous Reunion
by SkulduggeryFan
Summary: The Fabulous Killjoys had disbanded, leaving their legacy and alter egos behind. Now, just Gerard, Mikey, Frank and Ray - My Chemical Romance - they have to save Battery City yet again, but from who?
1. Chapter 1

_**My Fabulous Reunion**_

_To spare confusion, I'll give you some backstory before we start from today:_

_December 25__th__ 2014_

Party Poison was no more, he was only Gerard Way now. He left his mask ripped into four small chunks, which has been quite a task to do, and then given one quarter to Jet Star, Fun Ghoul and Kobra Kid as pieces of the Killjoy days. He had moved away from Battery City the very next day. No-one knows where he went, but all we know is mysterious comics about BL/ind and Better Living Industries had been popping up all over the place, The Fabulous Killjoys legacy living on.

Kobra Kid also gave away the four quarters of his mask to the others, leaving him as just Mikey Way, brother of Gerard. Mikey has stayed in Battery City to work as an undercover spy in Better Living Industries and to gather a rebel cause. The last the Killjoys had heard of him, he had been shot in the shoulder behind enemy lines, but he had been transported to Dr. Death's workshop to be patched up.

Fun Ghoul had given his mask to the others yet again, leaving him as Frank Iero. Frank left Battery City after giving Party Poison his gun. Frank and Gerard had been quite close before they arranged The Killjoys, but not in that way. They had known each other the longest, and therefore were perceived to have had a romantic relationship. These allegations are false. Frank went to play for a band called 'Blink 183' and has hardly been heard from since.

However, Jet Star's story was different. He didn't want The Danger Days to end. He moved to Las Vegas's equivalent, Dracol Town. He has fallen into gambling debts and heavy drinking. This was strange, as the others had all done something great with their lives, remembering the old days in their spare time but no, Jet couldn't seem to let go. He never did renounce his mask, and so he is still to this day known as Jet Star: The Last Killjoy.

_**~Today~**_

Gerard crouched, a sudden pain in the lower left leg violently stabbing him. He thought he was safe. The Killjoys were gone, why were they still after him? His vision blurred, the world spinning around him violently. His body pulsated slightly, him then falling slowly to his knees and hitting the ground with a hard- _**SMACK. **_The deathly cold concrete punished his cheek as he saw two feet step in front of him and crouch down before losing his consciousness.

Jet Star sat at a dark green, blood-stained Poker Table in a Dive Bar somewhere in Dracol Town. He was a notorious criminal and a wanted man. The smell of pumping blood and the stench of masculinity filled his nostrils which disgusted him at first, but now he's use to it. He welcomed it like an old friend. After playing for a while, he lost all the available cash he had and stood, slightly tipsy. He headed for the exit but two tall, muscly men blocked his path. They both had tattoos covering their arms and dirty white tank tops tightly wrapped around their chest.

"I'll have your money, I promise. Give me… 'bout a wee—"

"We don't want your money." Say the first man. "The boss wants ya."

Jet paused.

"Jet Star: The Last Killjoy. Right mate? Said the second man. "You come willin'ly or by force. Choose, now." He seemed to have a slight Australian twist to his accent. Jet half wanted him to say 'Put a Shrimp on the Barbie', but knew he wasn't in the position to make any mistakes. "What do you want from me?"

"Come with us." They both said in somewhat creepy unison. "Or never see your precious Killjoys again." Jet's heart rate increased slightly. If there was any chance to get in touch with the others, he would take it. He felt the presence of the mask pieces in his jean pockets now more than ever. "Lead the way."

Mikey hissed out in a short gasp, Dr. Death-Defying gently tapping a small rag against a wound on his upper leg. "How'd ya manage this, Mike?"

"A Junior Joy thought I was an enemy when I was heading back to base. Shot me."

"Bad luck Kid. Look," He put the rag down, grabbing a bandage and wrapping it around Mikey's leg. Mikey winced very slightly. "there's a guy who wants to meet you outside. I dunno what 'e wants, but I'd be careful if I were ya. He called ya Kobra." Mikey averted his gaze from his wound and met Dr. Death's gaze. He knew it was serious if it was about the Danger Days.

Limping outside, Mikey found a man in a black suit, leaning against a motor bike. "Kobra Kid?"

"It's Mikey now."

"'Mikey', I apologise for this."

Mikey felt a small and sudden pain in the back of his neck. A fluid entered his blood system and flooded his veins. His vision blurred as he fell to the floor. Dr. Death's bellowing voice could be heard through the silence, then a gunshot and silence. Dr. Death-Defy was dead.

The final Ex-Killjoy is Frank. Now, Frank had been touring with Blink 183, when the tour bus was derailed by Batter City. No members of the band were hurt, but simply enough Frank was missing when they had woken up. They panicked, but knew about his past and so however much they wanted too, they knew it would be dangerous to go and look for him.

What's happened to My Chemical Romance? Keep reading to find out.


	2. Chapter 2 - Welcome Back

All of their eyes darted open in a strange sort of unison. They seemed to be paralysed, every single one of them. Blue glass blocked their way and they were surrounded with a sort of gooey liquid which was slowly draining away. Summoning all his might, Mikey turned his head to the left but only seeing a reflection of himself in a silver coloured metal. He looked terrible with dark bags under his eyes and a small cut below his chin where he must have fallen. Gerard forced himself to make a slight gap between his lips, a groan escaping his mouth. "H-.. Hey..!" He tried to shout, but the result was more of a whimper.

The Killjoys now saw a man step forwards in a long white cloak but his features were hidden and morphed by the blue glass. He had a clipboard in his hand and he went to each pod and flicked a page each time, as if he had been keeping track of them.

Gerard tried to speak again, this time more use to the sound of his weakened voice. "H-HEY!" He managed to shout, catching the attention of the others. Frank gasped and breathed a small sigh of relief. "G…Gee…"

"H-… Hey you! Y-Yeah!" Gerard's singing paid off – he gained his voice quicker than the others. The man strolled smugly over to his pod with a devious smirk playing upon his lips. He clicked his fingers and the blue glass seemed to crack silently and shatter like paper ripped violently and the pieces thrown onto the floor below the pod. Once all of the glass had fallen in the harmonious manner everything seemed to be happening in, Gerard fell to the floor.

His cheek stung more than usual but he ignored the pain and pressed his palms against the floor. The shattered glass beneath him cracked slowly with his weight as he pushed himself up. He now recognised the man as the one and only Korse.

"Welcome back, Party Poison."

"K…Korse?"

The others started to move slowly in their pods as their strength came back to them.

"Yes, it's me. Your 'mortal enemy' excetera, excetera…" His voice drifted off.

Gerard's footing was strong but his upper body wanted to fall. "What do you want with me?"

"'With _us_', you mean."

"'_Us'_?"

Gerard turned his head, seeing his brother beside him. Next to Mikey was Frank and next to Frank was Ray- … 'Fun Ghoul'. "You can't be serious…" He averted his gazed back to Korse. Korse looked considerably weaker with dark bags under his eyes and scratches on his hands and face. "…The man we fought against, the man we _despised _who worked for the company we brought down five years ago… wants to reunite us?!" His strength came back to him in a sudden blast. He straightened his clothing and flexed his fingers.

Korse laughed, his voice still in that familiar growling tone of the chief Executer for BL/ind. "Crazy right?" He clicked his fingers in a violent, powerful manner and the others fell to the white, slightly goo covered floor. Gee hopped to Mikey's side and knelt, the knees of his trousers soaking already. "Mikey… Mikey speak to me…"

Mikey looked pretty bad from Gerard's perspective. He had a bandage wrapped around his leg and chest with a cut below his chin and bags under his eyes. Mikey had been working non-stop to get the Rebel force up and running. However, now Dr. Death-Defy was dead and Mikey had been kidnapped, no-one was there eligible to run the organisation. Sure, there was Show Pony – Dr. Death's sidekick – and Missile Kid – the Killjoy… mascot, you could say – but neither of them were experienced enough to keep it above water.

Mikey's hand gripped around Gee's weakly as Frank had already stood up. Frank slowly stumbled over to Gee and Mikey, making an attempt to drag Ray with him. Korse stood in front of them, snapping his fingers for a third time. Another man – a generic looking scientist – walked to his side and offered Frank and Mikey their masks. It was obvious where the tears had been, but they had been stitched together well. Korse took Gerard's mask from the man and waved it in front of him, teasing him.

"Like I said…"

Gerard stared at the mask still gripping onto Mikey's hand. With his free hand he ran his fingers over the stitch work.

"…Welcome back, Party Poison."

Gee helped Mikey sit up then grabbed his hands in an attempt to pull him up further. His already pretty bad injuries must've affected the amount of power he had left in him anyway, then to be drained by a mad man with a psychotic dream couldn't help. Frank and Jet Star stood up, Jet straightening his mask on his face. "F… Frank?" Jet took on a giant grin as he use to and grabbed Frank into a somewhat violent but loving embrace. "Nice to see you too, big boy." From the embrace, Frank reached for his mask and placed it gently over his head, feeling the welcome friction of the fabric against his skin and around his facial features. "Good I forced you all to get masks, eh?" Jet laughed.

Gerard joined the conversation. "Guess so. You've been Jet Star: The Final Killjoy for five, six years now? Guess what?" Gerard grabbed his mask and Mikey's, Mikey's arm over his shoulder as a means of support. He carefully placed Mikey's mask over his eyes and nose. Kobra Kid lifted his head slightly to glance at Gerard, then to Fun Ghoul and Jet Star. Gerard put his mask on with such care as if he was handling a new-born baby.

"Killjoys never die." Party Poison said, placing his hand flat in the air.

"They get stronger." Fun Ghoul grinned and put his hand over Party's.

"They scream louder." Kobra Kid smiled weakly, using his free hand and hovering it shakily over Fun Ghoul's.

"Bring on the Danger Days!" Jet Star – almost too enthusiastically – placed his hand on top of the others.

The others laughed then all but Fun Ghoul raised their weapons at a rapid pace to Korse's face. He didn't flinch and probably had guessed he had some explaining to do before The Killjoys would trust doing anything for him.


	3. Chapter 3 - How Can We Help?

"You see, Killjoys," He turned his back, placing his hands behind his back and wrapping them around each other as he began to pace. "Battery City was once… close to my heart." A small sigh left his lips. "Although that particular organ of mine has frozen over, my memories remain intact. I am not the man you think me to be."

"Oh yeah? You tried to kill us!" Fun Ghoul lunged at Korse, but found Poison's arm holding him back.

"Carry on, Korse."

"Thank you, Party Poison. As I was saying, I was a man of substantial intelligence before Better Living took over. I was born and raised here in Battery City. As a young man, I watched it thrive and grow within my very fingers. And then, like the depressing, ever falling hour glass of life, the city began to crumble and slip away from me. Better Living provided me an opportunity to get it back. I was deceived, just like the rest of the city."

The Killjoys were taken back by the sudden intellectual side of Korse, the killing drone of BL/ind. The way he spoke – with such little emotion but with such great passion – almost made Ray laugh. The usual slight growl tone seemed to gradually disappear.

"Now, do you see? Battery City is my hometown. I want to make a change. If I die before this city is alive again, I'll be back. Some things are forced. Some things are changed. Some things deserve to be put right."

Silence rang out, with the end of Korse's speech.

Out of the silence, the echo of a footstep bounced off of the walls and attacked the ears of them all. "We'll work with you, Korse." Party Poison held his hand out flat, as a means of truce. As a means of an alliance. Korse grabbed Poison's hand and shook it with a powerful jolt. "Where do we start?"

The Killjoys sat in the back of their car with Poison sitting next to Korse. Poison's gun lay heavy against his thigh, but the thought of killing Korse had soon left his mind as he tuned into the low mumbles of the others.

"We can't trust him." Jet Star growled. "He's KORSE!"

"How do we know? We know how it feels to lose our homes." Kobra Kid fought back.

"It was his fault we did!" Jet seemed to rise slightly.

"He's not a drone at the moment. Anyway, Poison's there. If anything happens, we can rely on him, right?" Fun Ghoul interrupted.

"We can't leave it all to him." Kobra said.

"He's fully well capable of it."

"You don't know him as well as I do."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Silence covered their lips as they realised Poison and Korse had been listening.

They drove in silence for another 20 minutes, the car then coming to a sudden stop. "Handcuff me to the car and leave." Korse said, looking directly forward and keeping his hands tightly gripped on the wheel.

"What?" Poison said.

"I'm a drone. BL/ind can turn me on and off like a doll. The signal's starting. Handcuff me to the car."

Poison glanced at the others, then taking a pair of white handcuffs with the black, scuffed Better Living logo imprinted on it and clipped one side around the wrist of Korse and the other around the worn wheel of the vehicle. "Leave."

"He's going to drive away!" Jet Star growled.

"… Gotta agree with Jet…." Poison stated. "I'll take the keys." He quickly and cautiously leant over, hovering his hand over the keys which hung lifelessly in the ignition. He glanced at Korse and the others, then turned off the engine and ripped the keys out with such a sharp movement, Fun Ghoul seemed to jump. They all turned to leave the car quite quickly and left.

After they left, nothing seemed to happen for a few moments. Korse just sat with his eyes focused forwards. Slowly but surely, his eyes fogged over with a swirling white mist. He sat suspiciously still and upright. His eyes sparkled like white diamonds against the glistening velvety, polluted sky that constantly loomed over Battery City. He turned his head.

He glared into the eyes of Fun Ghoul, who stared back. He didn't know how to react to who seemed like a normal person, who had now taken a turn for the worst.

Korse reached for his gun.

The Killjoys stood their ground.

Korse gripped his gun.

Fun Ghoul, still the apple of Korse's eye, turned to the others as if to ask for help. If they didn't do anything soon Korse wou-

_**BANG**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Bulletproof Heart

**Want a mini story about Show Pony and Missile Kid? And Doctor Death Defy, of course. Your choice.**

Fun Ghoul flew back, the world's dreary colours merging together and silence layering like a vast, thick fog. As he hit the sharp edge of the curb, his hands instinctively went to feel his chest, where the laser should have hit. Nothing. He felt the cold fabric, then sat up. He didn't get hit? _He didn't get hit so…_

"_**GERARD!" **_Kobra Kid screamed at the top of his lungs. Fun Ghoul stared, his eyes wide and stinging with the shock. Party Poison lay in front of him. Smoke rose slowly from the middle of his chest.

Silence.

Party Poison's mask seemed to fade slightly from its usual bright yellow to a pale sort of peach. The blue dots changed to a sky blue. Korse had passed out in the car, his head now hitting the horn of the car. _**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.**_

The unwelcome noise woke Jet from his shock induced trance, bringing all sense back to him. He dragged Party Poison into the car, who coughed slightly. He grabbed Ghoul's hand and pulled him up, then pushed him into the back with Poison. "Look after him. We'll get him to the diner."

"The diner's gone." Kobra squeaked, barely. "Dr. Death's dead."

"Show pony's still there, right?" Jet left Fun Ghoul tending to Poison, small murmurs leaving the gap between his lips. "We can go and help."

"Are you sure he'll make it? That was a close range hit and trust me, I've seen so many cases where recruits didn't make it. If he dies, I'll … I'll never forgive myself."

"Mike, trust me. This is from one friend to another. Have faith in Gee, he'll be fine." Jet put his hand on Kobra's shoulder and looked into his eyes, re-assuring him. After a moment, Jet pulled Kobra into a hug. "It's good to have you back, Kobra Kid."

"You too, Jet Star."

"Now _**get in the car!**_" Kobra saluted, grinning.

"Yes, Sir!" He quickly got into the back of the car, looking over Poison with Ghoul. Jet jumped into the passenger seat and turned himself to face the others. "Cuff keys. Now!" Fun Ghoul quickly grabbed the keys. They clinked together as he chucked them into the palm of Jet's hand. Jet's fingers, slightly shaky, grabbed the key and un-cuffed Korse. He raised his black, stained boot to Korse's thigh and kicked with force. He crashed out of the door and tumbled onto the road.

"We can't just leave him there!" Kobra glanced up from his brother. "Look, we formed an alliance, whether we like it or not. We don't break alliances."

Jet grumbled. "Give me the car keys." Hesitating slightly, Ghoul rummaged through Poison's pocket and grabbed the keys. He paused, glancing at Kobra who shook his head slightly. "If we take Korse."

"Are you hearing yourself, Frank?! This is Korse!"

"I don't care. If Party can trust him, I can too."

"Me too. I trust Gerard with my life. You should too." Kobra joined in. Gee moaned, sweat glistening on his forehead. "If we don't hurry up, he's going to run out of time. We need to stop that laser burning, or it's going to do some serious damage, or even kill him."

Jet jumped out of the car with haste, gripping his fingers around Korse's arms. He hauled him, kicking open the boot of the car with the heel of his shoes. He stuffed Korse's body in and slammed it shut. Jogging around the front, he jumped into the driver's seat and stuck the key into the ignition, turning it and then letting it dangle. He stomped violently on the accelerator, the car jolting forwards with haste.

After driving for ten minutes, Poison started to lose consciousness. "He would be fine if you didn't force me to take that evil twat!"

"You think you know best, don't you, Jet!? You're an alcoholic, you're in debt. You kept your mask. Now you think you know Gee? Keep your eyes on the road."

He fell silent.

A few minutes later and they had reached the barren road with the diner. It would almost be fitting if a solemn tumbleweed strolled across the picked off tarmac.

Hurrying, Jet and Ghoul grabbed Poison and hastily hauled him to the front door. Kobra ran ahead with the keys and opened it for them. He was greeted with sudden warmth around his waist as a small child wrapped her arms around him.

"Poison's hurt."

She gave him a look of horror, then ran off through an arch way, draped with beads, to the other room. She returned with another female in a white, non-sleeved, cut off shirt with blue writing, a motorbike helmet – like Kobra's but white and blue – and blue and white polka-dot leggings. "Show Pony, can you treat him? He was hit by a close range laser."

"What sort?" Her voice was somewhat distorted in an absurd way.

"Korse's."

Silence, except for the immediate crash of items from a diner table as Jet and Ghoul lifted an injured Party Poison onto it, shoving any item that wasn't needed away.

"I'll see what I can do." The small girl - Missile Kid – lifted a rather heavy bag over her head and placed it on the table next to Poison. "Hi Party…" A small groan escaped his pale lips. "It's me, Missile… I've missed you. We all have. Show Pony's going to look after you. She'll make you better, right Show?"

Show Pony glanced at the kid, then to Kobra. "Take her."

"…Right, Show…?" Missile repeated. "You're going to make him better, right?"

"Go with Kobra. I'm going to do what I can." Her voice had a metallic tang as usual, but suddenly a less bouncy approach. She used to dance around on her skates constantly; humming the tunes MCR always came up with. They were brilliant, of course, and Gee had given her coaching lessons. She sounded pretty good, but now that Dr. Death Defy was dead, I guess there wasn't really anything for her to be happy about.

Kobra put his hand flat on Missile's back and led her to the other room. "Is Party going to be okay?"

"Oh c'mon, Missile! This is Party we're talkin' about here. He ain't gonna die. Killjoys _never_ die."

Missile kid mumbled slightly as they went into Dr. Death's radio station/garage. Their smiles faltered, seeing the garage door left open where Kobra had walked out to meet the man, and a small splash of blood left darted along the concrete outside.

Fun Ghoul closed his eyes, savouring whatever delicate memory he had of Dr. DD. The echo of him in the room embedded it's self in their heads.

"The future is bulletproof!" He sat in front of his radio, leaning into it as usual. "The aftermath is secondary! It's time to do it _now _and do it _proud._" He jumped up, grabbing the microphone in his hands enthusiastically. "Killjoys, **make some noise!"**

But when he opened his eyes he accepted the inevitable truth.

Dr. Death Defying was dead.

Poison injured.

_THIS _ is why the Killjoys split in the first place.


End file.
